Waves of Sweet Fire
by EveryEverAfter
Summary: She's been the death of many men. She has seen the end of wealthy, strong, poor, brave, smart, all types of men that fall prey to her voice. No matter what kind of life they live the moment they hear her song they unknowingly embrace death. She has lived like this countless years, always hunting; always singing -Siren!AU-
A/N: I have a weakness for myths. It's a sickness.

Pairing: Diamondshipping.

Warnings: Mentions of death/blood?

Based off of: "Siren!Au where Person A is a mythical siren that lures people to their deaths, although when they come across person B, they no longer feel the urge to kill."

...

This beach is her favorite. The way the waves beat against the rocks and the sun paints the sea by the mountain; the small village atop the cliff creating lights in the night, it's all very lovely. Not to mention the humans were always exploring around her small cove. A perfect little hideaway for her.

It's continuously warm here even as the weather grows colder in her more northern hunting grounds. The ice and snow do not seem to come to the small coastal village, something the villagers take for granted while she has learned to appreciate the one warm beach so late into winter.

There are not many humans exploring today, mainly due to how early it is, the sun barely having come up over the clouds to break through. There is enough sun for Rio to enjoy the warmth whilst she floats along though. She hums in the back of her throat, content to let the waves take her along. Her wings curl lightly around herself as the ocean soothes her and wraps her in its embrace.

That is until she feels the presence of someone else, someone disrupting the feel of the waves. Immediately she pulls herself to the nearest rock so as to get a better view of her prey. She sees the boy along the beach, the waves must have distracted her for her not to hear someone so close to her. She leans closer and listens for his heartbeat, for his breathing.

She hears humming and she stops to actually _look_ at the boy.

It's a folk song, a sweet tale of love of the most pure nature, and the notes are sweet even when being hummed. It is a song only her _kind_ should know _,_ and yet the man seems to know it by heart, even looking distracted as he hums.

The boy is standing in the water letting the waves lap against his ankles while he peacefully hums the tune that rings throughout Rio and is home to her.

Rio watches him as he moves about the shore and collects random shells seemingly melding them together. He's handsome, for a human.

He begins whistling and Rio feels her breath stop. The blood in her body feels like ice and with each beat of her heart she feels this man's soul intertwine with her own.

She's frightened and yet excited, unsure of what has conspired here in the little cove she inhabits.

And so she begins her song, alluring and intoxicating, as loud as she can, till the boy stops. His eyes glaze over and the whistling halts, leaving the song to be sang by Rio instead.

Rio immediately misses the shine in the boy's blue eyes, along with the small smile that had rested on those lips.

Her song continues though and the boy makes his way over to her. Oblivious to the world.

She's been the death of many men. She has seen the end of wealthy, strong, poor, brave, smart, all types of men that fall prey to her voice. No matter what kind of life they live the moment they hear her song they unknowingly embrace death. She has lived like this countless years, always hunting; always singing.

But instead of sending him off to sea to drown she changes his destination. She beckons him to her.

The boy pays no attention as his feet are sliced open by rough ocean floor and broken seashells, he is completely encompassed by her and her song. Rio almost feels guilt for damaging him so but the idea of what to do with him consumes her thoughts much more so.

It takes him little time to reach her and stand in front of her still very much under her spell.

The scent of his blood fills her nose but she surprisingly she feels no urge to kill him.

It's almost frightening. This nameless human has her completely enthralled just by the sound of his voice- a voice she hasn't even heard sing- an ironic twist of fate she finds no humor in.

Her voice becomes softer as she leans toward him, slowly daring to reach a hand up to him. Her hand shakes as she comes into contact with his skin.

She brushes the odd colored bangs away from his face and lets her fingers linger against his cheek.

He is so warm like the sun and so fair skinned. Such an interesting being. So close she can feel the magic, as hushed as it is, beneath his skin.

She halts her singing as his magic pulses under her fingertips. It's a familiar type of tug, one of the ocean.

The spell breaks instantly.

His eyes are a light blue, now that the haze within them is gone, and it's beautiful the way his eyebrows scrunch when he is completely awake.

She makes to escape but a hand grasps her wrist unyieldingly and keeps her in place on her rock.

The boy is completely free of her spell yet he looks at her with curiosity instead of the fear she had expected, staring at her in a way that makes her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Light shines in his eyes and seems to grow with every passing second. It pulsates with the beat of their song; the song that both have stopped singing and yet the ocean plays around them, with each beat of a wave around their bodies. The light blinds her for a moment before wings- pure and beautiful- grow behind him, furling slightly around them.

Rio feels her breath leave her as he sings the last words of her song; the words so sweet and tempting.

...

His mother used to sing to him. She would sing songs in his language and sometimes in others but no matter what she sang he felt it in his heart. It was a song pushing from inside of him and calling to his mother and her voice soothed the ache in his soul.

His mother was not human. She had come from the sea when she fell in love with his father. She had traded in her wings for legs and in doing so she had left the home she had always known.

"The sea is a part of us Kaito." She'd comb through his hair and make him crowns of shells for his head. "We'll never be able to fully leave it."

And as always she was right.

The years away from the sea, the years spent being something she was not; finally they caught up to his mother. He watched the once radiant woman as her light dimmed and her song became nothing but a whisper in the wind.

His mother died on his twelfth year and left his heart ever more yearning for things no human could ever understand; would never want to understand.

After his mother's death he refuses to sing.

He can't bring himself to sing her song, the song they sang his whole life and the one that thrums through his body. It was his mother's. And it was theirs. But now it belongs only to Kaito.

And so he doesn't sing. Not at all. Not without his mother.

Sometimes he walks down the beach his mother would take him to as a child. He'll run barefoot through the sand and make crowns made of shells. He only dares to approach the water a few times.

The water always calls to him, an ancient need deep in his blood that tells him to go deeper, to take on the roll his mother left. But then he thinks of her with her dark blue hair and shining eyes that Haruto's mirrored so well, and he thinks of her hugs and her songs and how she would always tell him she never regretted her choice.

He can only dream of her as he strolls around the beach that feels more like home to him than any house ever will.

It's one of those few times he dares to enter the sea; dares to let the water lap against his feet and fill him with contentment and a yearning so strong it shakes him.

The waves lap over his feet and the heavy feel of his wings weigh on his back.

His mother comes to mind and all though he won't sing, can't sing their song, he does find himself humming the beautiful tune to himself.

The wind gently caresses his skin and the sound of the waves crashing off in the distance makes him feel at peace. And with his peace he finds himself whistling. Whistling the tune his mother sang to him so long ago.

A sweet noise fills the air and suddenly Kaito's heart is raging in his chest and a light flares in his soul. The sound is perfect and everything he needs. It is _everything._

The next thing he's aware of he is standing in front of a girl as the ocean laps against his legs. She smiles at him and the sun catches her wings perfectly. Kaito gapes.

A siren.

She's lovely with dark hair and shells decorating her long blue locks. Her eyes are alluring much like her voice and set a flame in his chest. Her hand is light and gentle against his fore head. Pain and the smell of his own blood come from his feet but he pays little attention to it. The girl is staring at him with fondness and barely concealed wonder.

He has no idea what he's doing when he grasps her arm. But he can't let her leave, not when his heart beats heavy in his chest and the song that's lied dormant within him for years is dying to escape. He stares at her with all the emotions he's kept locked up in him for years before finally letting his own voice free to sing the last line of his song.

The moment he does the air feels lighter around them and a dizzying sensation washes over him.

She looks out of breath and a bit enchanted herself.

His wings beat against his back, finally free, as the song drifts between them.

 _ **...**_

 _ **What kind of ending is that? I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
